07 Sword
by the hotpocket hunter
Summary: The Black Hawks, Kirito, and a semi-OC in the Sword Art Online universe. I'm, uh, not really sure where this story will go, I need to type more of it up soon too... There WILL be romance, and probably lots of action/adventure, but I'm still only allowed two genres. Curses, foiled again!


07 Sword

Basically my fave characters from 07 Ghost and an Air inspired OC thrown into the sword Art Online Universe with some 07 Ghost-inspired plot twists. Love this bunny, but my obsession with making the Black Hawks good guys in crossovers is probably bad for my mental health.

This is after the death of the Black Cats of the Full moon, and pairings will not be canon. No Asuna bashing, but I don't think Kirito's going to be paired or not. Kirito's handicap is utterly and completely plotbunny designed. I'm not exactly a medical major, but neither are most of you so… No flames please. I haven't gotten one yet and it will cause me to rant and waste valuable time in which I could be updating.

Chapter 1

Kirito hissed in pain as a blade bit through his shoulder. These skeleton soldiers were low-level compared to him, but their numbers were overwhelming. Internally cursing his soloist tendencies, he let out an angry cry and cut down the soldier who'd hit him. Hi head pounded. Mechanically slicing through another Boneman with a noisy clatter, he decided it must be fatigue. I need to finish this quickly. His previous exhilaration at the thought of a challenge had dulled, weakened by so many mediocre opponents.

As one skeleton burst into polygons, another took its place. A quick glance at his HP bar showed it sliding towards the red zone, already a deep orange. His battle-healing was unable to keep up with the relentless barrage. How had he gotten himself into this.

As a tremor ran up his spine, his silver eyes snapped wide with fear. Not now, please not now! he begged mentally.

He hacked desperately, trying to destroy as many monsters as he could. With a jolt, his arms stopped cooperating, and he crumpled to the ground. His muscles spasmed uncontrollably as he curled in on himself, unable to even cry out as dozens of swords phased through him.

He was vaguely aware of the sound of clashing metal and the sudden lack of pain as the fit continued. Really? A seizure? That was how he was going to die? How pathetic.

"Hey! Kid! Kid!" shouted a voice nearby.

Kirito couldn't reply, jaw clamped tight was he convulsed again.

"Hey! I need some help over here!" snapped the voice again. "I think he's having a seizure!"

Kirito could tell there were at least two of them, high-level players, or even clearers, to be working in this dungeon.

As the tremors finally eased, Kirito gasped weakly, struggling to pull air back into his lungs. He absently thought that considering the fact that he was in a virtual reality, this felt awfully realistic.

A hand rubbed circles on his back. "Easy kid, you okay?"

Kirito struggled into a sitting position, panting as he blinked spots of exertion from his vision. He swayed slightly, pushing his hair(he'd grown it out) out of the way as he tried to get his vision back into focus.

As his sight finally cleared, he met concerned ice blue orbs with muddled obsidian ones. "Why…" his voice trailed off, the realization finally hitting him. He wasn't dead, and he wasn't dead because someone had bothered to save a beater like him.

The taller male sighed, running a hand through his long blonde hair before scooping up the smaller male bridal style.

"Just go to sleep," he ordered, sounding exasperated.

Kirito didn't reply, to exhausted physically and emotionally to think coherently. He wasn't an expert by any means, but he figured that the seizures had continued because the problem was in brain.

Deciding to take his chances (they wouldn't save him if they were just going to kill him, right?), Kirito relaxed against his savior. He slipped into darkness soon after, exhaustion catching up with him. He could figure out why someone had saved the beater later.

Lind scowled darkly, shifting the weight in his arms. The kid was tiny. His eyes narrowed as he watched his guildmates finish up with the mob, an easy task when working in a group.

When they were done, he strode over to meet them.

One of the members rushed towards him.

"That idiot!" A vein ticked on his forehead.

"Since you seem so unbearably concerned," started Lind dryly, "She's okay."

"Oh yeah." He blinked in surprise. "I'm surprised she went to sleep, though. Most players are more guarded, especially female ones."

"I think she was pretty much exhausted, Konatsu," Lind offered.

Konatsu snorted. "Idiot."

"You said that already."

"With this girl, it needs to be said twice."

"So what are we going to do with her?" piped up another quildmate, green eyes shining with concern.

"Good question, Teito," agreed a forth, flipping his white-blonde braid over his shoulder.

Teito glanced up at him. "What do you think, Hakuren?"

Said male looked to Lind automatically. He sighed. "We'll take her back to the guild house and let her sleep it off, then see if she's got some friends we can take her to or something. Pretty much anything is better than leaving her here with the increase in PKing lately."

"Ayanami-sama?" Teito deferred.

"Yes, that will be fine," he agreed. "She seems like a powerful fighter."

Hyuuga smirked at the interest in the man's voice. "Home we go then!"


End file.
